


Abulia

by angelgazing



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeby is waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abulia

George-Michael laughs nervously, with his fingers twitching like he's going to reach for the cereal, or the milk, or her. He just twitches, fingertips pressing into the counter, the milk and the cereal on his right and Maeby in front of him.

She's in front of him, and she's pretty sure he doesn't understand that that's the point.

Uncle Michael is telling her mom she should learn the difference between right and wrong; and Maeby doesn't even care, because George-Michael is in front of her, laughing, and his fingers are twitching like he's going to reach for her _this_ time.


End file.
